dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Correspondence Interruptus
The note about needing a lockpicking main character is not true. I don't remember why it isn't true, exactly, but I just know that I completed the quest with my warrior. Rallion 19:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... well I have a warrior myself and I tried completing it and there was no way to do it.So if you remember how to do it please share. Yes, please share on how you managed this. I have all of them -except- for one. Both times I've played through the game. the only quest I've never managed to complete Zargen 11:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) For those who think the letter is in a locked chest at Arl Eamon's Estate, it is not. Rather, it is in an unlocked chest in the servants' quarters. There's no need for the main character to have a lockpicking skill to access it. The 12th Love Letter? I, too, have only came up with 11/12 love letters. My codex also matches the Codex: Notes#Codex Entry 242: Correspondence Interruptus (one is missing). I say either where it is at doesn't show while holding the tab key or it is totally inaccessible throughout playing the game. Either way, I do believe it is bugged. FordGT90Concept 12:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :The tab key will not help you see the secret doors near the start of the the werewolf ruins until you are standing right next to them. There's a letter behind one of them. ::Added that point to article.Pwr905 22:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::That was the one I was missing. I added it to Codex Entry 242. However, I still only count 11 bullets under the list of Love Letters so there is still one missing there. I'll try to find it on my next play through. FordGT90Concept 00:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Added 12. Pwr905 00:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Goodie! Delete all discussions relating to the missing love letter? FordGT90Concept 04:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) missing 12th letter bug for PC? the only one im missing is the one thats supposed to be behind that secret door. problem is, i never got a letter from that door (which i found myself first time through). ive gone back and its definitely still empty and the letter im missing is "Miss Ambrose..." so its definitely the correct one im looking for. i wrote this before noticing theres more than one secret door. IMMEDIATELY after walking into the ruins, u open the door and BEFORE going down the steps, u can walk to the wall on the left and on the right and have a secret door open. there are skeleton enemies on normal mode (not sure if its different in other modes) and the left wall secret door will have a treasure chest with the love letter and maybe a shortbow or something with it. Found all letters but can't complete quest? I found all 12 letters (they show up in the codex, though not in the exact order as in the Wiki), but I don't get the dialog option with the Gnawed Noble bartender to complete the quest. Strangely enough, the quest items inventory shows 9 love letters rather than 12. This has to be a bug. Very annoying, considering how much time I spent tracking the letters. Moving conversation from main page I have done this quest on 2 different characters and still not found the note in the Brecilian Ruins (Miss Ambrose). It may be that the item isn't available AFTER the fight with the Werewolves. Try aproaching the bricked up doorways to the right and left of the entrance/exit to the upper ruins. The secret door should then be selectable. --- I just did a quick run-through in the Brecilian Ruins and still cannot find the note behind the secret door AND this was BEFORE the fight with the Werewolfes Door is accessable after the fight for me, for it not to work on two different characters suggests you are looking in the wrong place. ---- You're looking behind the wrong door. There is more than one secret door in this room. Before even going down the steps in the Ruins Upper Level, turn directly to your left. There is a secret door there that houses the chest and your love letter. (Moved by 01:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Found all letters but can't complete quest? I've got the same problem. The codex is full, showing that I've collected every letter. I've gone back to each location to confirm I haven't missed any. But my inventory shows I only have 11/12 of the letters. WTH? :I have the same problem. 10/12 letters. But I have collected all 12. got the 12th one and it even said quest updated upon acquiring. Codex has all 12 as well. Bugged. It is the ONLY thing I have not completed in this entire playthrough. Incredibly frustrating. One thing I wonder is the command in the console that adds the missing letters. -- (talk) 18:23, October 12, 2015 (UTC)